


El Maravilloso Mundo Mágico

by Doragonkingu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragonkingu/pseuds/Doragonkingu
Summary: A veces la realidad se pone a prueba. Lo real y lo falso penden de un hilo muy pequeño y más cuando tu mente está completamente destruida y fragmentada. A veces los traumas pueden desencadenar la verdadera locura... Llevando la conciencia de las personas al límite.





	El Maravilloso Mundo Mágico

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary:** A veces la mente de las personas puede romperse quebrarse, desgarrarse, a veces los traumas son demasiado grandes para que una infantil mente los pueda procesar. A veces los límites de la realidad se ponen a prueba… a veces pueden llevar a las personas al final.

* * *

**El Maravilloso Mundo Mágico.**

**Capitulo Único**

_**"Realidades Catatónicas"** _

**~0~0~**

La luz de un relámpago irrumpió en la oficina iluminándola, no tardó mucho en escucharse un estruendoso trueno acompañado por el constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia que impactaban, y que posteriormente, hizo vibrar los cristales de los grandes ventanales de aquel lugar. El día era gris, extremadamente gris.

Un segundo relámpago irrumpió en la oficina iluminándola aún más que antes resaltando el profundo marrón del lugar; ancha, espaciosa, y marrón, era la forma más simple de describir el lugar. Delante de todo, casi justo donde se encontraba las dos grandes y pesadas puertas de roble con finos detalles por toda la superficie, un hermoso sofá de tres plazas rojo a conjunto con dos más pero monoplaza, de estilo Luis XVI con una mesita de té formaban el recibidor. En la izquierda dos grandes bibliotecas también de roble, con gruesos tomos, todos perfectamente ordenados que recolectaban décadas y décadas de invaluable conocimiento de psicología y psiquiatría. Finalmente, al fondo de todo, justo delante del ventanal, un gran escritorio de roble de estilo Luis XVI en el cual distintos papeles, sobres y un abrecartas se encontraban desparramados, pero con un extraño y concienzudo orden.

Detrás del escritorio, sentada en una gran silla forrada en cuero rojo, una mujer de mediana edad, de ojos verdes, pelo negro y un fuertemente peinado en forma de rodete y ligeras arrugas en su estoico rostro; vestida con una bata de médico que escondían su blusa color crema y falda negra, se encontraba leyendo atentamente ante la luz de una pequeña lámpara sobre el imponente mueble de madera. No tardo mucho tiempo para que un nuevo relámpago iluminara nuevamente la oficina, la mujer se preparó para el impacto del rayo y posteriormente sentir como el trueno hacia vibrar los imponente ventanales.

El trueno llegó, la vibración llegó, la mujer suspiró rompiendo su estoica expresión, era un día gris. Un par de golpes en la sacaron de sus pensamientos sobre el clima y la hicieron mirar las siluetas que se veían a través del vidrio texturado que tenían las puertas de madera. La mujer volvió a recuperar su mirada y expresión estoica y dijo.

—Adelante.

Una mujer joven, de cabello color castaño atado, de ojos marrones y vestida con el típico traje de dos piezas de enfermera, entró con un niño de unos 11 u 12 con el cabello negro y desordenado, ojos verdes con grandes ojeras, mirada inexpresiva y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente; vestido con una remera mangas largas y pantalón, ambos blancos y en una de sus manos se veía un cuaderno.

—Permiso Doctora —dijo la mujer entrando completamente a la imponente oficina y empujando ligeramente al joven para que entrara —. La Doctora Steimann ya revisó los cortes de Harry, Doctora, dice que para el final de la próxima semana van a estar completamente curados. —agregó la enfermera señalando las vendadas muñecas del niño y caminando hacia uno de los sillones monoplaza junto con él de la mano mientras que se movía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Entiendo, gracias Judith —dijo la Doctora levantándose con papeles y caminando hacia donde estaba Harry al verlo ya sentado en uno de los sillones monoplaza.

La joven enfermera asintió y en silenció se retiró dejándolos completamente solos. La Doctora guardando la mayoría de su papelerío y su abrecartas en el bolsillo de su bata, miró la inexpresiva mirada de Harry un momento, completamente fija en la nada; tomó una carpeta y luego caminó hasta él, se sentó en el otro sillón monoplaza, justo enfrente y sacó de la pequeña carpeta de color marrón unas hojas y tomando un bolígrafo del bolsillo delantero de su bata, comenzó a escribir.

—Buenas tardes Harry —saludó la mujer —, ¿Te acordas de quién soy? —preguntó mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos.

La mirada de Harry, vacía, cambió completamente a una más animada, y una extraña y hasta macabra sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Bueno días Profesora McGonagall —saludó Harry —. Vamos a continuar con nuestra clase de Transformaciones como la ves pasada.

—No, Harry, no soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall —dijo la Doctora de forma suave —. Soy la Doctora Alice Bleuler. Soy tu psiquiatra. ¿Sabes dónde estás?

—¿No estoy en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? —preguntó Harry cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa.

—No, este es el Centro Psiquiátrico Jacques Lacan, estamos en Londres, Harry, no en Hogwarts —dijo la doctora Bleuler con suavidad —. Porque no empezamos desde el principio. ¿Recordas algo del accidente? Cualquier cosa, lo que sea…

La expresión de Harry cambió un segundo juntó con un movimiento lateral y brusco de su cabeza. La boca de Harry, juntó con sus manos y, con el mismo movimiento errático de cabeza, se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Cerró los ojos y una mueca de molestia junto con un nuevo tic se vio ante los ojos de la psiquiatra.

—Y-yo… —dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados —, recuerdo un destelló verde. Lo… lo recuerdo a él lanzando la maldición contra papá. Me acuerdo de… mamá lloraba y decía que no tenía que tenerle miedo —Harry levantó la mirada y vio a la psiquiatra fijamente con sus ojos verdes —, que no tenía que tenerle miedo a Voldemort.

Alice, le devolvió la mirada y bajándola anotó algo en los papeles de la carpeta color marrón. Volvió a mirar a Harry y volvió a hablar.

—Harry, ¿Te acordas algo de esa noche? La noche que ibas con tus padres en el auto. ¿Te acordas algo del choque? —volvió a preguntar la mujer sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Harry frunció el entrecejo molesto.

—Ya le dije que no fue un accidente de auto, Voldemort llegó una noche y mató a mamá y papá. —dijo Harry con molestia y algo de nerviosismo.

—Está bien, Harry, entiendo. ¿Te gustaría contarme algo de este Voldemort? —preguntó la mujer, tratando de que el joven no perdiera el poco control que tenía gracias a los psicofarmacos que le habían administrado.

La expresión de Harry cambió a una de entusiasmo, y con una gran sonrisa hablo.

—Voldemort es un mago tenebroso, él quiere controlar todo el mundo mágico y dicen —dijo Harry bajando la voz divertido y mirando a todos lados como si estuviera apuntó de hacer una travesura —que esta loquito. Que sus ideas, están pasadas de moda.

A Harry se le escapo una risita que rápidamente suprimió tapándose la boca con las manos. Un movimiento errático de la cabeza del niño, mientras que sus manos se ponían rígidas y agarraba los reposabrazos del sillón trajo una expresión neutra en su rostro.

—Voldemort tiene que ser derrotado, el Profesor Dumbledore no va a poder ganarle tengo que volver a Hogwarts. Tengo que ayudar al Profesor Dumbledore, la protección que me dejó mamá es la única forma que tenemos para derrotar a Voldemort. Si él recupera su cuerpo y vuelve al poder todos vamos a estar en peligro, magos y muggles.

—¿Podrías hablarme del Profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó la doctora mientras escribía.

—El Profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts y el mago más grande que existe desde los tiempos de Merlin. Sabía que él encontró los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y ayudo a en alquimia a Nicolas Flamel. Si no hubiera sido por él seguiría tirado en la alacena de los Dursley. Si él no me hubiera dado la capa de invisibilidad no hubiera podido resolver el misterio de la Piedra Filosofal junto con Hermione y Ron… —la expresión de Harry se volvió pensativa —. Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, tampoco a Hedwig, ¿Sabe dónde está Hedwig?

—No, Harry.

—¿Cómo qué no?, es una lechuza nival de ojos amarillos. —dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Harry agarró su cuaderno y apoyándolo sobre la mesita de té lo abrió y comenzó a buscar entre los distintos papeles sueltos que había. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontró.

—Acá está, esta es Hedwig. —dijo Harry mostrándole a la doctora un dibujo.

La Doctora tomó el papel que el joven le había dado y lo miró fijamente, sobre un fondo de un negro irregular, un ave blanca con grandes ojos amarillos y una boca con una gran sonrisa grande y macabra, con grandes dientes puntiagudos completaban el rostro de la criatura.

—Esa es Hedwig —dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza intentando volver a ver su dibujo.

Alice desvió la vista del dibujo y miró a Harry con una sonrisa.

—Harry, ¿Puedo quedarme con el dibujo? Así podría ayudarte a buscar a Hedwig. —dijo la Doctora con una sonrisa.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgustó y con algo de desconfianza dijo.

—Bueno… pero solo porque quiero volver a verla. Tengo un montón de cartas que mandarles a Ron y Hermione. Me extraña que Hedwig no me haya podido localizar.

—Sí, seguramente se perdió —comentó la psiquiatra guardando el dibujo en la carpeta marrón —. ¿Puedo ver tus otros dibujos?

Una gran sonrisa apareció en Harry y le dio el primer dibujo.

—Ese es Dumbledore y yo en Hogwarts. —dijo Harry.

La doctora tomó el dibujo y lo miró detenidamente. Sobre un fondo rojo y negro, una pequeña figura, un niño con una sonrisa, un par de lentes y una cicatriz con forma de rayo y con lo que parecía ser una túnica negra con rojo iba de la mano de un hombre alto con una larga túnica blanca con manchas en rojo, una larga verba y un sombrero en punta adornaban un rostro macabro; unos ojos completamente negros que parecían llorar sangre al igual que una boca que tenía la misma macabra escena.

—¿Por qué el Profesor Dumbledore está sangrando de los ojos y su boca? —preguntó la doctora dejando el dibujo sobre la mesa de té y mirando fijamente a Harry.

Harry se rio.

—Profesor McGonagall, usted debería saberlo —dijo Harry divertido —. El Profesor Dumbledore es culpable de la muerte de su hermana Ariana, es obvio que va estar llorando, siempre se culpa y llora por eso. Creí habérselo dicho en la clase de la semana pasada.

—Perdón Harry, no recordaba —contestó la psiquiatra con una sonrisa.

—Oh —comentó Harry con una risita —, debería ser más cuidadosa, las Transformaciones son el tipo de magia más difícil, acuerdesé, no puede equivocarse.

La psiquiatra sonrió a Harry y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Su vista se separó de los ojos verdes del niño y volvieron a los dibujos de la mesa de té.

—Y ese. —dijo Alice señalando con el dedo uno que no había visto antes.

Harry se sorprendió y miró con cierto nerviosismo a la doctora.

—Eh… ese… mmm, ¿Si le cuento un secreto me promete que no se lo va a decir a nadie? —preguntó Harry con una mueca de desconfianza.

—¿Vos me vas a dejar ver ese dibujo si digo que sí? —preguntó Alice. Harry asintió —. Te prometo que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Con una sonrisa Harry le pasó el dibujo a la doctora mientras decía.

—Puedo hablar con las serpientes —dijo en voz baja para luego comenzar a hablar con una especie de silbidos como si fuera una serpiente. La doctora lo miró un momento —. Les hablo y ellas me contestan, a veces me dicen que tengo que lastimar personas.

La doctora bajó la mirada al dibujo y lo miró detenidamente. Un extraño ser, alargado y negro con grandes ojos rojos y una gran boca con muchos dientes de donde caía sangre reinaban la escena sobre un fondo llenó de palabras inentendibles.

—¿Qué es? ¿Es una serpiente? —preguntó Alice mirando a Harry.

—Sí, es el rey de las serpientes, es un basilisco —contestó Harry con una sonrisa —. Es del día que me ataco en los brazos, por eso estaba sangrando la otra vez —agregó Harry con una mueca de disgusto —. Realmente me dolió cuando me clavo sus colmillos, casi me mata, no sé porque su veneno no me hizo nada, tal vez, soy inmune.

—Harry... —dijo Alice son suavidad —. ¿No te acordas que intentaste suicidarte cortándote las venas de las muñecas durante el almuerzo hace dos meses?

Harry se quedó completamente estático, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y con un movimiento violento se las llevó a la cabeza, sobre sus cienes y un leve balbuceo comenzó a salir de sus labios. Harry comenzó a balancearse en un estado completamente catatónico para luego cambiar completamente a una risa psicótica mientras que sus manos bajaban hacia sus mejillas presionando ligeramente con sus dedos. Los ojos de Harry, con un movimiento rápido, se fijaron en la psiquiatra, cesando la risa y quedando solamente una sonrisa macabra.

—Profesora McGonagall, no sea tonta —dijo Harry divertido parndose —. Yo no me intente suicidar, tengo que derrotar a Voldemort. El mundo mágico estaría en peligro si llegara a morir. No habría quien derrotara a Voldemort.

Alice, completamente imperturbable le sonrió a Harry y dijo.

—Está bien Harry, perdón, me olvide de eso.

La expresión de Harry cambió completamente a una dulce y tierna sonrisa y volviéndose a sentar en el sillón monoplaza, al mismo tiempo que movía juguetonamente las piernas, miró divertido a la doctora.

—Profesora McGonagall, ¿Le puedo preguntar algo? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a la doctora.

—Por supuesto. Lo que quieras, para eso estoy acá.

—¿Es mi culpa que mamá y papá estén muertos? —preguntó Harry con voz monocorde y un rostro completamente inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué decís eso?

—Sí, mamá y papá no hubieran estado discutiendo por mí, ellos no hubieran muerto —contestó Harry —. Si papá no hubiera estado discutiendo con mamá mientras conducía, él hubiera prestado más atención y no hubiera chocado con el camión. Yo los maté.

—No, Harry, no es tu culpa. —dijo la Doctora Alice Bleuler con un tono suave.

Harry se rio y luego con una gran sonrisa dijo.

—Es gracioso, porque si yo no existiera, Voldemort no los hubiera matado, si yo no fuera el único que puede derrotarlo, nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Soy una mala persona Profesora McGonagall?

—No, Harry, no sos una mala persona. Sos una buena persona que le pasaron cosas horribles. —contestó la psiquiatra mirando fijamente a los divertidos ojos de Harry.

—¿Algún día voy a dejar de escuchar la voz y pensamientos de Voldemort? —preguntó Harry —. No me gusta escucharlo es molestó. Hace que me duela la cicatriz.

—No sé, Harry, ¿Te gustaría contarme sobre Voldemort?

Harry asintió.

—Voldemort, antes se llamaba Tom Ryddle Jr. —contestó Harry serio —. El nació de una squib, ya sabe los hijos de magos que no pueden realizar magia, y un muggle. Ella se llamaba Merope Gaunt y se enamoró de Tom Ryddle Sr, el problema es que él no le correspondía ese amor. Merope usando una poción de amor, hizo que él se enamorara de ella y de ese falso romance, nació Tom Ryddle Jr. Merope, mientras estaba embarazada, decidió de dejar de darle la poción a su amado y él cuando se dio cuenta del engaño la rechazo a ella y a su bebe. Merope devastada vago sin rumbo rechazada por su amado y su familia, murió dando a luz a Tom y abandonándolo en un orfanato.

Harry sonrió mientras movía juguetonamente sus piernitas. Alice lo miró un momento y siguió anotando lo que observaba y escuchaba de Harry. Con un movimiento de su muñeca miró su reloj y volvió a mirar a Harry con una sonrisa; un golpe hizo mirar la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Alice. Judith entró en silencio, la psiquiatra miró a Harry —. Harry, nuestra sesión ya termino. Te espero mañana a la misma hora.

Harry asintió, se levantó del sillón y con una sonrisa caminó hasta donde estaba la psiquiatra y la abrazó suavemente.

—Adiós Profesora McGonagall. —dijo Harry todavía abrazándola.

Harry se soltó y tomando su cuaderno de dibujos, le dio la mano a Judith mientras salían. Un nuevo paciente entró a la oficina.

Judith, le abrió la puerta a Harry de su habitación y le dejo espacio para permitirle entrar. Cuando Harry estuvo adentro, vio la puerta cerrarse, escuchó la cerradura trabarse y miró su habitación. Blancas paredes, cubiertas por almohadones para evitar que se golpeara reinaban en la habitación; una cama recubiertos también los bordes metálicos se acomodaba a la derecha. En el suelo, blanco también, crayones y papeles perfectamente ordenados. Harry sonrió a partir de ahora tenía exactamente 1 hora, 23 min para que Judith comenzara su ronda.

Harry había pasado tiempo viéndola pasar, ir y venir, controlando a todos los pacientes, que ninguno… se volviera completamente loco. Acomodó su cuaderno de dibujos y sonrió.

—Es momento de volver a Hogwarts. Mamá, papá, prometo que voy a derrotar a Voldemort.

Harry sacó, escondido en su manga, el abrecartas de la Doctora Alice Bleuler; se lo había robado mientras las abrazaba, lo miró con atención, la punta era filosa, perfecta para lo que necesitaba. Tomó el abrecartas por el mango y con un certero movimiento lo clavó en su mano. Una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro cuando vio la sangre brotar, no dolía, ya nada dolía.

Caminando con la mano ensangrentada Harry caminó hasta la pared y mojando su dedo en la herida comenzó a escribir. Lentamente, su sangre comenzó a brotar más rápidamente, lentamente su piel comenzó a tomar un color blanquecino.

Cuando terminó de escribir, algo mareado, Harry caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y miró la punta filosa del abrecartas, sonrió dulcemente mientras que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al tiempo que lentamente colocaba el filo en su cuello. Suspiró con cansancio y con un rápido movimiento cortó la vena yugular externa que rápidamente comenzó a derramar mucha sangre. Las manos de Harry instintivamente fueron a su cuello, rápidamente, su ropa, al igual que sus manos, se mancharon de la roja sangre que brotaba.

Lentamente la conciencia de Harry comenzó a desvanecerse, lentamente sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse mientras caía al suelo con un golpe seco. La visión de Harry comenzó lentamente a oscurecerse, lentamente el ultimo recuerdo de su desgarrada y quebrada mente apareció.

Un auto, la oscuridad de la noche, su padre, James Potter y su madre, Lily Potter, discutiendo mientras él conducía. Discutiendo por que nuevamente Lily había quedado embarazada, discutiendo por dinero, discutiendo por Harry. Una luz destellante en el frente y luego el golpe. El doloroso golpe. La sangre de sus padres en la acera, la sangre de ellos en sus manos. La noche; la lluvia, golpeando su magullado cuerpo…

Judith, vio sangre que salía bajo la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Cuando vio lo que pasó era muy tarde, él había logrado lo que había intentado tiempo atrás, lo que había generado que lo encerraran en una habitación especial.

La Doctora Alice Bleuler miró con seriedad la macabra escena. Miró con seriedad como en las paredes estaba escrito bien en grande y repetidas veces la palabra PERDON. En su oficina la Doctora miró la carpeta de Harry que decía: Nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1980, Ingreso: 31 de Julio de 1991 y finalmente anotó: Muerte: 25 de Julio de 1993. Suicidio.

La psiquiatra suspiró, se había equivocado, ahora le esperaba una larga investigación por su error.

**~0~0~ _FIN_ ~0~0~**


End file.
